


Emma's worry

by ParrillaMySwanQueen



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Emma SwanMills, F/F, LGBTQ, Lesbians, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Regina SwanMills, Same-Sex Marriage, Sick Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Tumblr Prompt, Unplanned Pregnancy, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 10:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13568973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParrillaMySwanQueen/pseuds/ParrillaMySwanQueen
Summary: Why is Regina sick? Is it a bug? Or something more serious?-Beginning or notes for the tumblr prompt I received to write this





	Emma's worry

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Tumblr Prompt: Regina is sick and should be resting in bed and she won't allow Emma to give her any help.

Emma rolled over to cuddle up to Regina on the first Saturday either of them had off in months. However instead of finding her wife next to her, the space she would normally be laying in was empty, Emma sat up as slowly and hesitantly as she could, a little dazed and confused as to where her wife had disappeared to.

 

 

“Gina?” She called out, but there was just silence filling the air.

 

 

With that the blonde jumped out of bed, running straight to the bathroom to find Regina collapsed beside the toilet, she wasn’t sure what made her think Regina was in there she just had this feeling, and unexplainable feeling.

 

 

“Oh my god! Regina!” Emma ran to her unconscious wife’s aid and immediately scooped her up into her arms carrying her back to the bed bridal style, the blonde tucked Regina back into bed, and she sat herself on the edge of the mattress, at the top end of Regina’s body.

 

 

Within a few minutes of being back in the warmth, being under the covers, Regina started to come back round.

 

 

“Hey sweetie.” Emma smiled, brushing Regina’s hair out of her face

 

 

“Em?” Regina croaked

 

 

“Hey, it’s okay, it’s okay, stay in bed beautiful.” Emma smiled as she continued stroking her wife’s head.

 

 

“No, no, no...I’m fine.” Regina replied, struggling to sit up and removing herself from the bed.

 

 

“Regina SwanMills, you best lay your ass back down right this second. You are obviously sick and you have this weekend off, so don’t even try to tell me you have things to do. I’ve called the doctor.”

 

 

Regina reluctantly lay back down, crossing her arms in a bit of a huff. The mayor felt like she was five years old, being told off by her mother.

 

 

“Right, I’m going to go downstairs and make you cup of tea and some breakfast. Now stay in bed please, my beautiful stubborn queen.”

 

 

Regina watched with an annoyed frown as Emma walked towards the door, but before she went downstairs she turned to look at Regina with a smile. “Babe, you know if the weather changes, your face will stay like that.” Emma deadpanned, before she walked away and down the stairs leaving Regina stroking over her temples, she was almost making sure that her face wasn’t going to stay in a frown. Even though she knew it wasn’t actually possible, but the confused look on Regina’s face would say otherwise.

 

 

Not even ten minutes later, Emma was plating up some food for her sick wife, Scrambled eggs, smoked salmon and avocado on toast with a little bit of pepper. Regina’s favourite ‘posh’ breakfast, as Emma liked to call it.

 

As the sheriff was plating up the last bit of smoked salmon, she heard someone pad their way into the kitchen.

 

 

“Regina Swanmills, I swear to god if that’s you-“

 

 

“-You’ll what?” Regina replied as she crossed her arms, frowning again at her blonde wife.

 

 

“Regina Swanmills.” Emma let out a length sigh, becoming more infuriated by the stubbornness of her wife.

 

 

“Emma, I’m sorry but I can’t just lay in bed all day and do nothing-“

 

 

And before Regina could say another word, she ran straight to the kitchen sink, just in time to empty her stomach. Emma walked slowly over to Regina and began rubbing her back. Emma wasn’t exactly good with sick; she can barely manage it when she’s been sick herself.

 

 

“Oh Gina, this is why you need to stay in bed. You are obviously not well.”

 

 

Once Regina had stopped throwing up she cleaned up her face, standing back up right and smiled, seeing the plate of food on the side, she quirked an eyebrow up at the blonde “Is that my special breakfast?” Regina beamed

 

 

“Yes, but you’re only allowed to eat if we go back up to bed.” Emma said smartly.

 

 

“Fine.” Regina grumbled.

 

 

“Hold on to me then.”

 

 

Regina put her arms round her wife as Emma picked up the plate of food, and she apperated them both, back up to the bedroom. Emma put the plate of food the side and tucked Regina back into bed, placing a big fluffy pillow behind Regina so she could, at least be sitting up comfortably.

 

 

“Right, here’s your food.” Emma passed her wife her breakfast

 

 

“Where’s the remote? I want to watch ‘Imagine me and you’ on Netflix.”  Regina smiled weakly.

 

 

“Here we are.” Emma smiled, passing the remote to Regina, and switching on the television at the wall.

 

 

“Thank you.”

 

 

“Right, I’m going to go and give Doctor Campbell another call. I’m really quite worried about you Regina. I won’t be a moment.”

 

 

“Emma, I’m okay. However if it would make you feel better then, I will of course agree to see the doctor.

 

 

“Thank you.” Emma kissed Regina on the forehead, and she left the room to phone the doctor.

 

 

Regina only ate a couple bites of her food before feeling like she was going to throw up again, so she put the plate on the site as she snuggled down to watch her favourite lesbian film.

 

 

Emma came back in the room, a few minutes later with Dr. Campbell in tow.

 

 

“Hello Regina. So you’re wife has told me you’ve not been too well, do you want to tell me what’s been going on?”

 

 

“I’m fine, well I mean I’ve been sick but I’m fine. I don’t think it’s anything to worry about.”

 

 

“Well Regina, I’m the doctor, so why don’t I be the one to make that decision.” Doctor Campbell replied sternly, as she sat on the end of the bed.

 

 

“Okay fine, last few weeks I’ve been throwing up all morning and a couple of times in the early hours of the morning.”

 

 

“LAST FEW WEEKS?” Emma shouted without meaning to do so

 

 

“Yes. I’m sorry I didn’t say anything, I just didn’t want to worry you.”

 

 

“Right about what time in the early hours of the morning have you been throwing up?” The doctor asked

 

 

“Four or five? I’ve also been a lot more tired recently, I just put it down to lack of nutrients in my body from throwing up.”

 

 

“I’m going to stop you there Mrs. Swanmills, Is there a possibility that you could be pregnant?”

 

 

“Pregnant!? Are you crazy!?” Both Emma and Regina shrieked in unison, with a lot of volume to their voices.

 

 

“Calm down ladies, please. Look you both have magic and if you’ve been having sex the-“

 

 

“Okay, okay. We get the picture.” Regina cut in.

 

 

“Go and take this and then we can be certain.” Dr. Campbell smiled as she passed the brunette a pregnancy test from her bag.

 

 

Regina walked to the bathroom, slowly as she was still feeling sick, she sat down on the toilet and peed on the test.

 

 

Regina came back through, giving the test to Emma, so she could wash her hands and also because she was too nervous to look at the test. Once Regina had washed her hands, she went and sat back in bed under the warm covers.

 

 

It felt like forever in waiting on a little stick.

 

Emma saw the results and passed it to Regina; the brunette took the test from her wife’s hands and looked down at the result. There it was the positive sign. It was official Regina was indeed pregnant.

 

 

Regina didn’t know how to feel, of course she was happy and excited but all of a sudden, a whole load of fear descended upon her, she was scared of that fear, because well Regina hadn’t ever dealt with fear in a normal way. That was what scared her more than anything else.

 

 

“So” Regina started, looking fearful into her wife’s eyes

 

 

“So” Emma repeated.

 

 

“It’s positive. I’m... pregnant.” Regina said with a weak smile.

 

 

Emma grinned gently.

 

 

“We’re going to have a family. We are going to be Moms again.” Of course Emma was referring to the fact that they already had Henry, but they didn’t bring him up together and Emma wasn’t around for the first ten years, so Emma was excited to be here for this baby and this time Regina was the one having the baby.

 

 

They thought the potion that Regina had drunk to undo the potion that made her barren didn’t work, but low and behold it most defiantly did.

 


End file.
